Age of Disaster!
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: The multiverse is being torn apart and the ones that can stop it are Mason, Spiderboy and Spiderbot. Warning: Some yaoi (slash, boy x boy) inside. If you don't like this review please DO NOT READ! Please review (no bad/mean reviews please)
1. Chapter 1

**Age of Disaster!**

**#1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the new Spiderboy event! Now where there are multiple Bumblebees in this story from multiple universes I'm going to put bracets next to them and put the annitials of the stories they are currently in. For example Bumblebee from Dream Come True would be: Bumblebee (DCT). So yeah, hope that clears up some confusion. Anyways, enjoy the first part of the event! Please review (No bad/mean reviews please). **

"So, what's on the menu for today?" Bumblebee (DCT) asked as he and Mason walked into Mason's house. The teenager shrugged as he made his way upstairs to his room with Bumblebee (DCT) right behind him.

"I guess just call Spiderboy and tell him about what's happening. I don't sense any rifts opening so this universe might be alri- Never mind, one just opened." Mason said as he put his bookbag and sacthel on his bed.

"Where?"

"Um . . . The beach I think." Mason said as he transformed into his Spiderboy form before he and Bumblebee (DCT) raced down the stairs and out the front door.

"You're so lucky to live right next to the beach!" Bumblebee (DCT) said as he and Spiderboy made their way to the beach, which was only down the hill from Spiderboy's home.

"Not really. The cold air from the water in the summer sucks! But yeah I guess I'm lucky in the winter." Spiderboy said before spotting the rift. "Oh scrap! 'Bee, we've got company."

"I'd say! Some really green company!" Bumblebee (DCT) said a split second before the Hulk roared.

"HULK SMASH!"

**. . .**

"Hey Spider, how are you feeling?" Bumblebee (AMU) asked as Spiderbot sat up in his bed, his bandages wrapped tightly around his helm from the gun-shot he had received from Knockout*(Check out All Mixed Up for details -Mason). The gun-shot itself had healed completely, yet to minimise the pain the bandage was kept there.

"Not too bad, sore, but not too bad. How's everyone doing?" Spiderbot asked with a raised optic. Bumblebee (AMU) shrugged.

"Pretty well. They're worried about you though."

"I know."

"You should go to school."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to hurt anyone 'Bee. After Knockout showing up here . . . I just . . . I don't want anyone hurt." Spiderbot said, crossing his arms at the yellow and black mech. Spiderbot sighed before laying back down. "Can you get me an energon cube please?"

"Sure sweetspark." Bumblebee (AMU) said before exiting the room. The red and black mech sighed, closing his optics as to drift off into blissful slumber, but couldn't. He felt a odd tingle surge throughout his body, forcing him to sit up once more. His optics widened as he watched himself disappear.

"Bumblebee!" Spiderbot tried to yelled, but came out as a sort of whisper as he vanished from his reality. Bumblebee (AMU) walked back into the room holding a energon cube for his lover, his optics widening at the empty room.

"Spider?!"

**. . .**

"BUMBLEBEE LOOK OUT!" Spiderboy yelled as he lunged at the yellow and black mech, tackling him away from Hulk.

"Thanks Mason!" Bumblebee (DCT) said, standing up as Spiderboy fired cosmic blasts at the green monster.

"No prob, just keep watching that rift 'Bee!" I'll make sure Hulk doesn't get to close to town!" Spiderboy said, leaping over Hulk, hitting with a venom sting before kicking him in the back of the leg and breaking his arm, the venom sting taking effect as Spiderboy kicked Hulk across the face. "Aaand . . . done!" Spiderboy said as Hulk collapsed to the ground. "And now to send him home." Spiderboy said, snapping his fingers before teleporting Hulk back to his home universe.

"Uh . . . Mason?!" Bumblebee (DCT) called back uncertainly as Spiderbot began to emerge from the rift.

"Wh-Where am I?!" Spiderbot asked before faling to his knees. Bumblebee (DCT) went to the red and black mech's side as Spiderboy closed the rift and transformed back to Mason Dawe.

"Spiderbot? How could you have?! I mean, you were never suopossed to have cosmic powers . . . Wait, maybe you were pulled through a rift or . . . something brought you here . . . Anyways, doesn't matter. Are you alright?" Mason asked as he healed Spiderbot's wound before he and Bumblebee (DCT) helped Spiderbot to his feet.

"Y-Yeah, now that 'Bee is here." Spiderbot said, smiling at Bumblebee (DCT). Bumblebee smilied slightly. "So 'Bee? Where's my energon cube?"

**. . .**

"Hey 'Bee!" Spiderboy called over to his black and yellow lover. Bumblebee (SOSP) turned to Spiderboy, a large smile on his faceplate.

"Hey sweetspark. How is it up top?"

"Meh, crime's running wild, I'm sort of still wanted by the police*, and I haven't heard from grandfather Steve. All 'n' all, everything's good." Spiderboy said (Back in The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy #41 and 42 -Mason), leaning in close to the black and yellow mech. "So, what were you gonna do just now?" Spiderboy cooed into Bumblebee's (SOSP) ear, making the black and yellow mech blush intensly.

"I was gonna go see Smokescreen, see if he'd want to play a few rounds of Halo." Bumblebee (SOSP) said, pointing over towards Smokescreen's room with his thumb. Spiderboy smilied slightly.

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go and check the main computer and see if there's anything going on that needs my attention. Love you 'Bee," Spiderboy said, kissing the black and yellow mech on the cheek before he began to walk towards the main room of the base. "see you later!"

"Bye sweetspark!" Bumblebee (SOSP) said before heading towards Smokescreen's room. Once Spiderboy was in the main room of the base he quickly sat down in his chair and activated the computer. Spiderboy paused as the computer began to start up before his spider sense began to flare like mad. Spiderboy quickly stood up and turned around to see Mason and Spiderbot standing there.

"S'up bro?" Mason and Spiderbot both said with a slight smile.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**Hope you guys liked the first issue of the "Age of Disaster!" This is the ****first**** time I've written a crossover with all ****three**** of my favorite series. So this is ****awesome**** for me to write and to imagine! Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapters, which ****are**** coming soon (PROMISE!). and Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Age of Disaster!**

**#2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

_"I . . . l-love . . .y. . . you . . . n-no matter . . . what."_

The red figure lowered his head, looking down at his hands, which were curled up into fists. Those were the last words his beloved soul mate had said to him before he died. Before he gave him the powers he had now. A tear rolled down Disaster's face as flashes of that awful night went through his mind. The gunfire, the tanks, the death of everyone he loved. He was the last member of both his teams, and he was going to set things right.

"I will bring you back. I promise you Spider. I will." Disaster said before his hands began to glow a dark red. "And nothing will stop me! Nothing."

**. . .**

"So let me get this straight . . ." Spiderboy said, turning back to both Mason and Spiderbot who were both sitting on Spiderboy's bed. "because of a event called the "Age of Ultron" the entire multiverse is slightly damaged, causing things to slip through cracks, or rifts, throughout the multiverse, transporting them to different times and places throughout time and space. And the only way we can stop/repair this is through going to the source?!" Mason nodded.

"Yep, that's it. But in order to get to the source we might have to go through a few other universes first. In order to pin-point it's location." Mason explained before the room went silent for a few minutes. Mason smilied slightly, causing Spiderboy and Spiderbot to look at him with confused expressions. "You know, I became a superhero to do the right thing, because when I was young so many bad things had happened to me for no reason and I just wanted to make things better, for myself, and others."

"I became a superhero for the same reasons. Even though at first I didn't want to do anything with my powers, but then my local bully threatened my friends and family and well . . . I guess that how it started for me." Spiderbot said with a slight smirk.

"I became a superhero mainly to help people. I never cared about myself until I met 'Bee. He always got me through things, even before we truely met." Spiderboy said,leaning against the back wall of his bedroom.

"Yeah, 'Bee has always been there hasn't he?" Mason said with a slight smile. Spiderbot and Spiderboy both nodded.

"Yep."

"Anyways, I think we should get to w- . . . OH COME ON! AGAIN?!" Mason said a little louder then he intended as he sensed a rift opening, as did Spiderboy and Spiderbot. Mason sighed. "Spiderboy, where is it coming from?" Mason asked as the red and black mutant superhero activated his holo-screen, checking for any sign of cosmic energy.

"Uh . . . Looks like it's at Times Square. Great, just what I need after being attacked there by General Johnson*, to go back and fight god-knows what!" Spiderboy said in a annoyed tone (back into the Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy #42 -Mason).

"Well, let's go!" Spiderbot said, jumping to his feet in excitement.

"Wait, what about you?" Spiderboy asked Mason with a raised lensed eye. "If anyone sees you without a mask then my cover's blown!" Mason paused for a moment before conjuring up a extra Spiderboy mask, putting in on as fast as possible.

"There, now let's go!"

**. . .**

"Okay, what's the plan guys?" Spiderbot asked as the three spider-like superheroes arrived at Times Square.

"There is no plan. We go in, stop whatever gets through, send it back home and then move on to the more important stuff." Mason explained as he, Spiderboy and Spiderbot landed safely on the ground in front of the rift.

"Be ready for anything." Spiderboy said as a figure began to emerge from the rift. All three super-powered counterparts widened their eyes at who it was.

"What trickery is this?!" Demon Shredder said, narrowing his demonic red eyes.

"Great, we get to face the 'truely evil one' of the TMNT show." Mason said with narrowed lensed eyes before sighing slightly. "I miss that show." Spiderboy and Spiderbot both merely looked at him. "WHAT?! It's true!"

"Focus Mason! We gotta take him down before he does any real damage!" Spiderboy said before his, Spiderbot's and Mason's spider senses went off. All three spider-powered superheroes leap away from the incoming car that Demon Shredder had thrown at them.

"Fools! Do you really think you have a chance againest me?!" Demon Shredder said as Spiderbot leapt up at him.

"SLAG YEAH I DO!" Spiderbot yelled, extracting his stingers from his wrists before stabbing Demon Shredder in the chest, forcing the both crashing into the pavement below.

"Quick separate him from his helmet and gauntlet!" Mason said loudly as he and Spiderboy raced over to Spiderbot and Demon Shredder, quickly removing the demon's gauntlet as he quickly came to his senses.

"Nah, scrap!" Spiderboy said, narrowing his lensed eyes before Demon Shredder forced the three back with a massive shockwave of demonic energy.

"YOU DARE TOUCH ME VEIL CREATURES!" Demon Shredder yelled as his aura burned brighter. Mason rolled his eyes under his mask before jumping at Demon Shredder.

"You should really learn when to shut up!" Mason said loudly as he punched Demon Shredder's head clean off. Mason, Spiderboy and Spiderbot all paused for a moment, shocked by what just happened. "Um . . . We won?"

"Sorta." Spiderboy said as he destroyed Demon Shredder's body with a cosmic blast. "So, now we close the rift?"

"No. We gotta go through the rift. Maybe we'll get closer to the source of all this." Mason explained as he destroyed Demon Shredder's helmet and gauntlet. "You guys ready?" Spiderbot and Spiderboy both nodded in agreement.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Spiderbot said as all three of them faced the rift before taking a deep breath and racing into the cosmic rift, it closig behind them.

**. . .**

"YES! I can feel my power growing with every moment! I can feel myself becoming the multiverse! Soon Spider, I'll be able to . . . No! They can't be fixing things so quickly! They just **CAN'T**!" Disaster said before sighing. "No problem. I'll just distract them for now. This should do the trick." Disaster said, opening three circular windows in from of him, one for Spiderbot's universe, the next for Spiderboy's universe and the last one for Mason's universe. Disaster then sent Mason to Spiderbot's universe, Spiderbot to Spiderboy's universe and Spiderboy to Mason's universe before adding different threats to each universe. Disaster grinned. "Let's see how they'll handle this."

**To Be Continued . . .**

**Well, another part of "Age of Disaster" has ended. Hope you guys enjoyed this issue! Stay tuned for more and take care everyone! PEACE! Also Disaster is just red, not red and black, just to let anyone who read "The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy #42". So yeah. XD Take care everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Age of Disaster!**

**#3**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"Primus. Where are we?" Mason said in a annoyed tone as he got up from the pavement. He looked around, lensed eyes widening as he realized where he was. "We're in Spiderbot's universe?! Great, just what I needed! To be brought to a world that is scared of humans!" Mason paused for a moment before noticing Spiderboy and Spiderbot were not with him. "Oh, and I'm on my own! Swell!" Mason said before entering his stealth mode and swinging off into Iacon.

**. . .**

"Okay, what the hell happened?!" Spiderboy said in a annoyed tone as he looked at his surroundings. "Okay, so I'm in Mason's universe, Mason and Spiderbot aren't here, and I'm alone. What the hell?" Spiderboy said before growling under his breath slightly. A few moments passed before the red and black superhero sighed. "Well, might as well check out the area and see what's . . . WOAH!" Spiderboy said, leaping into the air before a explosion rose up from across the town. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes before activating his rocket boots and flying straight towards the source of the explosion.

**. . .**

The red and black mech groaned, his helm practically throbbing with pain. Spiderbot opened his optics, finding himself in some dark room.

_What the hell?! Where are Mason and Spiderboy?! And what am I doing chained againest this wall?_ Spiderbot thought as he tried to escape his bounds. The red and black mech struggled to get free, but to no aveil. Suddenly a door to Spiderbot's far left opened, the bright light blinding his optics. Spiderbot grunted slightly from the sudden pain that flooded his optics as he strained to see.

"Ah, you're awake. Good."

**. . .**

_What am I gonna do? Find 'Bee, Ravage, Reaper and Tailgate and make sure they're okay? Try to leave this universe and find the others? WHAT?! _Mason thought, leaping from building to building, his mind completely lost in thought. _Alright, alright. Calm down Mason. Just relax and figure out what to do. Just go find Spiderbot's friends and make sure they're- WOAH!_ Mason thought before barely avoiding a telephone pole, crashing into the sidewalk just next to it, which forced him to exit his stealth mode. Mason groaned as he got to his feet, his body feeling extremely tender from the sudden shock. "Ow! That hurt!" Mason said aloud, his spider sense going off as removed the dust from his clothing before turning around to meet a metalic fist hit him straight in the face, forcing Mason back a few inches.

"Who the slag are you?!" Bumblebee (AMU) asked loudly with Ravage, Reaper and Tailgate standing behind him. Mason groaned, shaking his head before looking up at the group.

"Ow! That frickin' hurt! God! Nngh! What the hell 'Bee?!" Mason said, rubbing his face before noticing his nose was broken. "Oh! Just perfect!" Mason groaned slightly before sighing, holding up his left hand. "One sec. I need to fix my nose." The masked teenager took a deep breath, placing both of his hands at each side of his nose before snapping it back into place. Mason growled. "Okay. Now to buisness."

"What buisness?" Ravage asked with a raised optic, crossing her arms. "And who are you?" Mason paused for a moment before face-palming, hurting his nose in the process.

"Ow! Well, my name's Mason and I was helping Spiderboy and Spiderbot fix the multiverse, but then we got separated. Something . . . or maybe even someone must have separated us. And now I'm here." Mason explained, his spider sense going off slightly before Bumblebee (AMU) grabbed him by the throat.

"You're lying!" The yellow and black mech practically yelled. Everyone looked at Bumblebee (AMU) in shock as he held Mason in his grasp tightly. "You did something to him didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Bumblebee, let him go!" Reaper said as she, Ravage and Tailgate attempted to release Mason from the yellow and black mech's grip.

"Come on 'Bee! Let him go! He's told us what he knows!" Tailgate said as Mason finally escaped Bumblebee's (AMU) grasp, bringing his hand to his throat, attempting to breath before his spider sense went off.

"TAILGATE!"

**. . .**

"Primus!" Spiderboy said, landing on a telephone pole as he watched the high school in front of him burn. The red and black superhero narrowed his lensed eyes before leaping into the school, crashing through a window. "IS ANYONE IN HERE?!" Spiderboy yelled, making his way through the halls of the building as quickly and efficiently as he could.

"HELP! *cough-cough* HELP US PLEASE!" A female voice called from the art room, which was just down the hall. Spiderboy leapt down the hall, landing in front of the art room, breaking down the door before quickly entering. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened slightly, finding Mason's best friends Nick, Alicia and Kelly sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. "PLEEASE HELP US!" Kelly yelled again.

"Hang on!" Spiderboy yelled as he leapt over to them, grabbing both girls with his arms and picking up Nick with a symbiotic tnedril. _Kept it up Rage. I'm getting us out of here!_ Spiderboy thought before phasing through the closest outside wall, landing safetly onto the ground outside. "Here, you should be safe now."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Alicia said, hugging Spiderboy before the three firemen raced over with paramedics.

"You're welcome." Spiderboy said before his spider sense went off. Spiderboy looked around for the source of the danger, noticing a out-of-place looking person at the parking lot exit. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes before noticing the man pulling out a large metalic object. A small machine gun. "NOO!" Spiderboy yelled, firing a webline at the teenager as he began firing the weapon. One whole round had been fired before Spiderboy was able to tug the weapon away from the teenager's hand. Spiderboy looked around, lensed eyes widening at the only person who died.

**. . .**

"Wh-Who the hell are you?" Spiderbot asked in a daze, feeling a large pain welling up in the back of his mind as his green and yellow capture walked into the room, leaving the door he entered from wide open. The man smirked a slightly toothy grin.

"I am Otto Octavius. But, you my metalic friend know me as Doctor Octopus!" Doc Ock said, laughing in a creepy way as his tentacles squirmed around in the air. Spiderbot shook his head.

"Nope, never heard a ya." Spiderbot said with a slight shrug. Doc Ock growled slightly in annoyance.

"No matter. I will not need you to know me," Doc Ock said, bringing a metalic tentacle up to the red and black mech's face before suddenly clamping it infront of him. "in order for me to know you." Spiderbot felt his energon boil with fear, spider sense flaring more than anything.

_Primus help me!_ Spiderbot thought, the room lights springing to life as Doc Ock went over his medical equipment.

**. . .**

"WHO THE HELL LET YOU OUT OF JAIL?!" Ravage yelled in a extremely annoyed tone as Cyclonus held a laser-pistol at the group. Mason narrowed his lensed eyes.

_Today's not my day is it? Okay, focus Mason. What am I goin' to do?!_ Mason thought in a slight panic. Cyclonus narrowed his optics slightly. _Oh no. I think you pissed him off Ravage!_ Mason thought as the purple mech aimed his weapon to Ravage's helm. Mason sighed, slowing down time just enough so he could get to Cyclonus before he fired the weapon in his posession just before lunging at the purple mech and tackling him to the ground, forcing him to drop the weapon. "Stay down Cyclonus! This'll go alot easier for you if you'd just surrender!" Mason said in a angry tone as he kept Cyclonus on the ground.

"**UNHAND ME!**" The purple mech yelled in a rage before looking over at Tailgate, who had a extremly frightened expression on his face. Cyclonus stopped struggling and merely looked into the bright blue and white mech's optics, which were filling with a mixture of sadness, fear, anger and mostly just disapointment. Cyclonus looked away from Tailgate as Mason webbed him to the ground.

"There, that should hold 'im until the cops get here." Mason said, clapping dust off of his gloved hands before turning to the group to his left. "And 'Bee, don't worry about Spiderbot. I'll find him and Spiderboy, and we're gonna go set things right." Mason said, laying a hand on Bumblebee's (AMU) shoulder before he began to fade from the universe. "I promise." Mason said with a slight smile from under his mask before completely fading away. The group merely paused in confusion before looking at one another.

**. . .**

"No! Alicia! Can you hear me?!" Nick yelled, tears streaming down both his face and Kelly's. Spiderboy froze. He could have prevented this! But he had to this the hard way. The red and black superhero turned to the crazed teenager, lensed eyes darker than darkness itself. The teenager quickly bolted down the street, the police taking chase as Spiderboy joined them. The boy only made it to the highway, which was onl down the street, before Spiderboy landed on his spine, crippling him for life before lifting up from off the ground and removing his hood. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened as he stared at the boy, images from Mason's past flooding into his mind. This boy had bullied the child, beaten him and up, and most of all, raped him. Spiderboy could feel his blood boil, tempted to end his counterpart's suffering, but held back his dark desires, throwing the teen to the ground.

"You don't deserve the life you've been given. But I'm not going to kill you ether. I'm gonna let you rot fr what you've done." Spiderboy said as he walked back to the school, passing the police, who didn't really care about Spiderboy being there. The red and black superhero walked overto Nick, Kelly and Alicia's corpse, eyes filling with tears at the saddening sight. Kelly was the first to notice Spiderboy standing there.

"P-Please. D-D-Do something! Sh-She's our best friend!" Kelly pleaded as tears poured out of her eyes. Spiderboy didn't do anything besides kneel down in front of Alicia's corpse.

"Stand back." Spiderboy warned, laying a hand on the girl's forehead, closing his eyes before channeling some cosmic energy throughout the young teen's body, restoring it to life. Spiderboy then collected the cosmic energy and stood up. "There, she should be fine in a few hours." Spiderboy said, standing up.

"Thank you." Nick said. Spiderboy merely nodded in response before he faded out of the universe.

**. . .**

"Hmm, where shall we begin? How about we go straight for the heart!" Doc Ock said with a smirk as he slowly brought his hand-held buzzsaw down to Spiderbot's chest plate.

"Spark." Spiderbot corrected. Doc Ock paused, looking up at the red and black mech in a slight confusion.

"What?"

"I don't have a heart. I have a spark."

"And that is?"

"A spark." Spiderbot said before his spider sense went off. _What now?!_

"Well, let's just see what your 'spark' looks like, shall we?" Doc Ock asked with a slight grin as he lowered the buzzsaw closer and closer to Spiderbot's chest the far wall to Spiderbot's right blew apart, bits and peices of the wall flying everywhere. A purple figure covered in black flames flew into the room.

"You alright Spidey?" Flameshadow asked with a raised eye. Doc Ock growled.

"YOU IDIOTIC CHILD! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE!" Doc Ock yelled, quickly extending all four of his metalic arms at Flameshadow, wrapping them round her tightly before pulling her close to him. "You will pay dearly for this!" Flameshadow smilied slightly, aiming her left hand towards Spiderbot's shakles, firing a small beam of heat at the right shackle, melting it just enough for Spiderbot to get free. The red and black mech noticed the slightly melted shakle almost instantly before breaking free of his bounds. "WHAT?!" Doc Ock said loudly as Spiderbot leapt at him from the wall, tackling him to the ground before he began to brutally beat the man to a bloody pulp.

"YOU! DON'T! TOUCH! ME! YOU! DON'T! HARM! ME! ANYMORE!" Spiderbot yelled before he felt Flameshadow's hand rest on his shoulder, making him stop.

"Calm down Spiderbot. It's alright, you got him." Flameshadow said as Spiderbot got to his feet, turning to the purple super heroine.

"Thanks for the help, uh . . . ?"

"Flameshadow."

"Flameshadow." Spiderbot repeated. "Cool name."

"Thanks."

"So, how'd you find me?"

"I was at the base Spiderboy made and you popped up on the cosmic energy radar. I wassent to come and get you. And I know who you are because Spiderboy has told me everything about you, so yeah." Flameshadow said with a slight shrug before she noticed Spiderbot was begining to fade away. "Uh . . . Spiderbot? You might wanna look at yourself now." Flameshadow said, taking a slight step back as the red and black mech noticedhe was begining to fade away.

"Flameshadow, what's happenin-" Spiderbot began before completely disappearing.

"Spiderbot?!"

**. . .**

"Alright. No more games. Time for them to face me head-on. I always wondered if I could beat Spider at a even fight! Now I'll know." Disaster said with a dark grin as his optics glowed a bright red.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**Well, next chapter might be the last one. Not sure yet. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Age of Disaster!**

**#4**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"Spiderbot! Wake up!" Mason said, shaking the red and black mech awake. Spiderbot bolted up right almost instantly, looking around at his surroundings.

"Wh-Where are we? And where's Flameshadow?" Spiderbot asked in confusion as he and Mason both stood up.

"She's back in my universe." Spiderboy said, turning to the two counterparts. "And your friends are fine Mason. I was in your universe."

"Thank god. Oh, and your friends are alright too Spiderbot. Cyclonus came over with a laser-pistol, but I took care of him." Mason said with a slight smile. Spiderbot smilied back.

"Thanks."

"No prob." Mason said before his, Spiderboy's and Spiderbot's spider sense went off.

"How?! How can you three do this?! How can you so easily get past my defenses and enter here?!" Disaster yelled from his thrown, which was made out of cosmic energy. Spiderboy, Spiderbot and Mason all got ready to fight the red figure as he walked towards them. "All I ever wanted to do was save the ones I loved the most. But you three just had to get in my way?! DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Why does this guy's voice sound so familliar?" Mason thought aloud with a raised lensed eye.

"Does it matter?! This guy's tryin' to distroy the multiverse and you're wondering who he sounds like?!" Spiderbot said in a annoyed tone before Disaster began to chuckle.

"In a way Spiderbot, it does matter. Maybe you'd reconize me in my original colors?" Disaster said, a slight grin on his faceplate as he changed his red frame back into it's original yellow and black color scheme, making Mason, Spiderbot and Spiderboy all widen their eyes at the Bumblebee counterpart in front of them.

"No. Way." Spiderboy said, walking slowly over to Disaster. The currently yellow and black mech grinned, sinister chuckles escaping his mouth as he changed his color scheme back to a crimsion red.

"Yep. I'm the one who's been reforming the multiverse. So my Spider'll be with me again. Ever since the military killed everyone I loved and Spider gave me his powers, I've been searching for a way to make things right. And now, I have." Disaster said, his hands begining to glow with cosmic energy as he flw up into the air a few feet. "And you three," Disaster began, forming energy spheres in the palms of his hands. "ARE IN MY WAY!" The red mech yelled, chucking the spheres at the three heroes, who all dodged the attacks.

"Bumblebee stop!" Mason yelled, dodging each of the cosmic blasts. "If you loved your Spiderboy so much, then you'd know how disappointed of you he'd be right now!" Disaster paused for half a second as Mason stopped leaping around, letting his gaurd down. _Wow. Did I really just brought him to his sens- . . ._ Mason began to think before feeling a massive amount of pain form in his stomach. The teenager looked down at his torso, lensed eyes widening at Disaster's hand, which was coming out of his massive wound. Disaster yanked his hand back, blood gushing out of Mason's wound as he fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Bumblebee is dead. I'm Disaster now." Disaster said before Spiderboy tackled the red mech to the ground as Spiderbot raced to Mason's side, picking him up and racing off while Spiderboy began to feircally pound Disaster in the faceplate.

"YOU. MOTHER FUCKING. BASTARD!" Spiderboy yelled with each punch. "How do you even SLEEP at night? Knowing that you would some day KILL EVERYTHING IN THE MULTIVERSE!" Disaster grined, forcing Spiderboy to stop in a slight fear.

"B-Because I know, I was gonna make a," Disaster began before grabbing Spiderboy by the throat, smashing him into the ground. "DIFFERENCE!"

**. . .**

"You alright Mason?" Spiderbot asked, putting the human teenager down as they got behind some cover.

"Y-Yeah, healing factor's h-helpin'. Don't worry about me, g-get back in the f-fight." Mason said, pointing over to where Disaster and Spiderboy were with his thumb. The red and black mech shook his helm.

"No. I-I can't." Spiderbot said, tears flooding his optics. Mason looked at his counterpart sternly.

"Spiderbot. You can. I understand your fear right now, the preasure you're under, the responsibility on your shoulders. I know because I have it too. But, the only way that you're gonna get rid of all of that is for you to helpus and take down Disaster. Even if he was Bumblebee at one point." Mason said with a stern expression. Spiderbot paused for a moment before standing up.

"Alright. I can do this." Spiderbot said, turning towards Disaster and Spiderboy. "I can."

**. . .**

"It's not too late for you three to join me you know!" Disaster said, throwing Spiderboy through the air, forcing him to crash into a boulder. Spiderboy pushed himself out of the rock, shaking his head in an attempt to make himself focus his vision again. "So, what do you say?" Disaster asked, crossing his arms as he hovered over to Spiderboy, the red and blak superhero's vision returning to normal. Spiderboy paused for a moment, considering the offer before walking over to the red mech.

"No deal." Spiderboy said, narrowing his lensed eyes a split second before Spiderbot tackled Disaster to the ground, extracting his stingers from his wrists on impact.

"Get off!" Disaster said loudly, kicking Spiderbot off him, the red and black mech landing on Spiderboy as Disaster stood up. "Now, time to finish this."

"I couldn't agree more!" Mason yelled before kicking Disaster in the back, sending him flying through the air. The super-powerd teenager quickly followed Disaster, firing a webline at the red mech's feet before yanking him to the ground as hard as he could. "Well 'Bee," Mason began, leaping onto Disaster's stomach, knocking the wind out of the mech. "this is gonna hurt me," Mason said, extracting his stinger from his right hand. "alot more than it's gonna hurt you." Mason finished, impaling the stinger deep into Disaster's brian, ending the threat. The teenager stood up, removing his mask before placing it on Disaster's chest plate. "He's with you now. He always has been." Mason said, turning towards Spiderboy and Spiderbot, both counterparts having saddened looks on their faces.

"That had to be tough." Spiderbot said. Mason merely nodded. "You alright?"

"Fine. It's just . . . everything we've done today's been so messed up."

"Yeah, I know."

"Um . . . guys?" Spiderboy said, pointing to the giant tear in the air. "I think it's time we fixed this, don't you?" Mason and Spiderbot both nodded before walking over to the red and black superhero.

"Alright, on three everyone concentrate on repairing the tear." Mason said loudly.

"Wait! I don't have cosmic powers! I'm just a normal cybertronian!" Spiderbot said.

"No, you're not. Spiderbot, all three of us have cosmic energy. Me and Mason can access ours all the time. But you? You can only access yours in extreme circumstances. **LIKE RIGHT NOW!**" Spiderboy yelled. Spiderbot nodded.

"Alright, one!" Mason yelled, his hands begining to glow with cosmic energy.

"Two!" Spiderboy yelled, his hand begining to glow as well.

"THREE!" Spiderbot yelled as he tapped into his cosmic energy before all three counterparts fired massive amounts of cosmic energy into the multiversal tear, repairing the damage that had been done. "Woah!" Spiderbot said as he, Spiderboy and Mason feel to their knees. "I'm beat!"

"You're not the only one." Spiderboy said, standing up before Mason and Spiderbot did as well.

"So, that's it then? We won? Just like that?!" Mason asked with a raised eye, corssing his arms. Spiderboy shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Maybe? We'll have to wait and see I guess." Spiderboy replied, opening a reality portal before turning to Spiderbot. "You better get back to your universe first Spiderbot. Your friends'll be worried sick."

"Yeah. They will be. More than likely Ravage'll sick Spitfire on my aft." Spiderbot said as he approached to reality portal. "Thanks guys. It's been fun. We should do this again some time!" Spiderbot said with a slight wave before leaping through the portal.

"Well, I guess I'm next. See ya around Spidey!" Mason said, leaping into the portal after Spiderbot. Spiderboy merely smilied before entering himself, the portal closing behind him.

**. . .**

"Hey Alicia. You feelin' any better?" Mason asked, walking into the hostpital room with Nick and Kelly with him. The small long-haired girl smilied at her friends as Kelly and Nick sat down, Mason prefering to stand.

"Y-Yeah. A little bit. How's my school work? Do I have alot of it?" Alicia asked with a slightly worried tone.

"Not too much, considering the school is still deciding what to do since everything went down." Nick explained. Alicia sighed with relief.

"Thank god."

"So, what did the doctor say? How long are you going to remain in bed like this?" Kelly asked

"About three days, I think. He said that my body needs some rest." Alicia said before noticing Mason had not said a word since he walked into the room. "You alright Mason? You seem a bit distant." Mason didn't respond. His mind wandered for a few minutes, trying to decide if he should tell his friends the truth again, to tell them their best friend was a superhero. To put their lves at risk again. Mason smilied.

"I'm fine Alicia, just thinking, that's all."

**. . .**

"So, how'd the whole thing with the other you's go?" Flameshadow asked with a raised eye as she and Spiderboy spared. Spiderboy shruged, dodging a spin-kick from Flameshadow.

"It went alright. We saved the multiverse, killed the bad guy,"

"Killed?"

"Yeah, killed, repaired the multiverse and got the job done." Spiderboy finished before tripping up Flameshadow.

"So, he was that dangerous, huh?" Flameshadow asked as Spiderboy helped her up off the ground.

"Sorta."

"Sorta?" Flameshadow repeated. Spiderboy nodded. "Why sorta?"

"He was confused, alone and depressed. He'd just lost his entire family, all his friends, and most of all . . . his lover. He just wanted them back." Spiderboy said before pausing for a moment. "All he wanted, was his family."

**. . .**

" . . . And then I came home. Sorry about scaring you guys. But I had to save the multiverse." Spiderbot said, leaving the room in total silence, everyone trying to process this information.

"Wow. So, how hard was it to beat that Disaster guy?" Ravage asked with a raised optic. Spiderbot practically froze, his optics looking straight at Bumblebee (AMU).

"I-It was . . . pretty hard. Um . . . I'll be right back." Spiderbot said, exiting the living room before making his way up to the bathroom of Bumblebee's (AMU) house. Spiderbot closed and locked the door behind him before looking in the mirror. "It's alright. Everything's fine. It's over. The disaster's over." Spiderbot said before his hands began to glow. "It's over."

**End.**

**Yeah. Not exactly the best ending every, but I left the three Spiders with stuff to deal with and some stuff for you guys to look out for in the near future. So yeah. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this event, it was a ****ton**** of fun to write. Take care everyone! PEACE!**


End file.
